Wyspa tajemnicza/51
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Niema wiadomości od Naba. — Projekt Penkroffa i reportera. — Nieprzyjęty. — Kawałek tkaniny. — Posyłka. — Pośpieszny odjazd. — Przybycie na płaszczyznę Pięknego Widoku. Zdrowie chorego polepszało się stale, choć zwolna, teraz więc najgłówniej szło o to, aby go można było przenieść do Granitowego pałacu. Chociaż domek Ayrtona był dobrze zaopatrzony i zagospodarowany, nie można było znaleźć w nim takiej wygody, jak w obszernem i zdrowem mieszkaniu z granitu. Prócz tego tutaj koloniści musieli strzec się ciągle, aby którego z nich nie dosięgła kula zaczajonego gdzieś zbrodniarza, tam zaś nie potrzebowali obawiać się niczego. O Naba byli spokojni. Chociaż nie mieli od niego wiadomości, wiedzieli, że odważny, lecz roztropny murzyn nie będzie się narażał napróżno, a w Granitowym pałacu nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Cyrus nie posyłał do niego powtórnie Topa, nie chcąc tak wiernego i użytecznego zwierzęcia narażać na strzały zbrodniarzy. Inżynier ubolewał nad tem, że siły kolonistów musiały być podzielone, co właśnie korzystne było dla korsarzy. Od zniknięcia Ayrtona kolonja liczyła tylko czterech obrońców przeciwko pięciu napastnikom, bo na Harberta nie można było jeszcze liczyć. Rozumiał to dobrze biedny chłopiec i martwił się, że towarzysze mają z jego powodu tak wiele kłopotu. Gdy Harbert zasnął, Cyrus, Gedeon i Penkroff zaczęli się naradzać, jakie w obecnem położeniu możnaby przedsięwziąć środki przeciwko rozbójnikom. — Towarzysze — rzekł reporter — podzielam wasze zdanie, że wyjść teraz na drogę, prowadzącą do Granitowego pałacu byłoby to samo, co wystawiać się dobrowolnie na strzały zbrodniarzy, lecz czy nie zgodzicie się na to, że może byłoby najlepiej zacząć ich ścigać otwarcie? — Właśnie o tem myślałem — odpowiedział Penkroff. — Żaden z nas przecie nie obawia się kuli, i co do mnie, jeżeli tylko pan Cyrus pozwoli, gotów jestem choćby dziś jeszcze poszukać ich w lesie. — Ja pójdę z Penkroffem — rzekł reporter — i obadwaj dobrze uzbrojeni, wziąwszy z sobą Topa... — Przyjaciele — rzekł Cyrus — mówmy rozważnie, z zimną krwią. Gdybyśmy znali schronienie korsarzy i gdyby nam chodziło o to jedynie, aby ich z niego wyrugować, nie sprzeciwiałbym się waszemu zamiarowi. Ale czyż obecnie nie należy się obawiać, że oni właśnie, mając sposobność śledzenia naszych ruchów, pierwsi zaczną do was strzelać! — Eh! panie Cyrusie — zawołał Penkroff — kula niezawsze trafia do celu! — Ta, którą wymierzono do Harberta, nie chybiła, Penkroffie — odpowiedział Smith. — Zresztą zastanówmy się i nad tem, że jeżeli obydwaj oddalicie się z owczarni, ja sam nie będę w stanie odeprzeć napaści. A czy możecie zaręczyć, że zbrodniarze nie zobaczą was wychodzących i że, pozwoliwszy wam zapuścić się w las, nie uderzą na domek, wiedząc, że pozostał w nim tylko jeden obrońca i chory młodzieniec? — Masz pan słuszność, panie Cyrusie — odpowiedział Penkroff. — Zechcą opanować owczarnię, wiedząc, że znajdą w niej żywność i wygodne schronienie. Sam jeden nie mógłbyś im się oprzeć! A! gdybyśmy byli w Granitowym pałacu! — Tak — rzekł inżynier. — W Granitowym pałacu położenie nasze byłoby całkiem odmienne; tam nie obawiałbym się pozostawić Harberta pod opieką jednego z nas, a trzej inni mogliby ścigać złoczyńców. Ale jesteśmy w owczarni i musimy pozostać, dopóki jej razem nie będziemy mogli opuścić. Gedeon i Penkroff przyznali słuszność inżynierowi. — Gdyby przynajmniej Ayrton był jeszcze z nami — odezwał się Gedeon. — Biedny człowiek! Niedługo cieszył się powrotem do życia społecznego! — Tak, jeżeli nie żyje — rzekł Penkroff z naciskiem. — Czy sądzisz, że ci niegodziwcy nie odebrali mu życia? — Jeżeli to było zgodne z ich interesem!... — Jakto! Przypuszczasz, że Ayrton, spotkawszy dawnych wspólników, zapomniał, co nam winien i... — Kto może wiedzieć? — odpowiedział marynarz z pewnem wahaniem. — Penkroffie — rzekł Cyrus — to myśl naganna, odrzuć ją od siebie! Ayrton dał nam już tyle dowodów wierności i przywiązania, że chętnie ręczyłbym za niego! — Ja także! — dodał żywo reporter. — Tak... tak!... panie Cyrusie... zbłądziłem.... była to zła myśl, której zresztą nic nie usprawiedliwia. Ale cóż chcesz? Ten przymusowy pobyt w owczarni tak mnie już zmęczył, że mi się zaczyna mieszać w głowie; nigdy jeszcze nie byłem tak rozdrażniony, jak obecnie!! — Musisz się jeszcze uzbroić w cierpliwość na czas pewien, Penkroffie — odpowiedział inżynier. — Powiedz mi, kochany Gedeonie, jak prędko będzie można przewieźć Harberta? — Trudno powiedzieć — odrzekł reporter — bo najmniejsza nieostrożność mogłaby sprowadzić zgubne skutki; ale że zdrowie jego polepsza się ciągle, może za osiem dni będzie znacznie silniejszy, a wtenczas zobaczymy! Osiem dni! W takim razie powróconoby do Granitowego pałacu dopiero w początku grudnia, a już teraz upłynęły dwa miesiące wiosny. Czas był piękny, upały zaczęły się wzmagać i zbliżał się czas, w którym trzeba było rozpocząć żniwa, łatwo więc pojąć, jak to zamknięcie w owczarni przykre i szkodliwe było dla kolonistów. Musieli poddać się konieczności, ale niecierpliwość ich z każdym dniem wzrastała. Parę razy reporter z bronią w ręku wyszedł za palisadę i okrążył ją dokoła. Top biegł przy nim. Nie spotkał nikogo, Top zachowywał się spokojnie, trzeba więc było wnosić, że zbrodniarze musieli się oddalić. Jednak, kiedy Spilett wyszedł powtórnie 27 listopada, i zapuścił się na jakie ćwierć mili w las, zwróciło to jego uwagę, że Top biegał w tę i ową stronę, jakgdyby czegoś szukał. Reporter zaczął go zachęcać głosem, przesuwając się ostrożnie między krzakami i śledząc bacznie, czy się kto nie zbliża. Nie zdawało się jednak, aby Top przeczuwał obecność człowieka, gdyż w takim razie byłby szczekał lub warczał. Przez jakie pięć minut pies węszył i szukał, a Spilett szedł za nim ostrożnie, gdy nagle zmyślne zwierzę poskoczyło do gęstego krzaka i wyciągnęło poszarpany i powalany kawałek ubrania. Reporter zaniósł go natychmiast Cyrusowi; po bliższem rozpatrzeniu okazało się, że to kawałek kaftana Ayrtona, uszytego z sukna, wyrobionego na wyspie. — Patrz, Penkroffie — odezwał się Cyrus — oto dowód, że korsarze uprowadzili przemocą biednego Ayrtona! Czy powątpiewasz jeszcze o jego uczciwości? — Już dawno przestałem posądzać biedaka; ale zdaje mi się, że ten kawałek sukna może nam także służyć na dowód, że Ayrtona nie zamordowano tu w owczarni; a więc uprowadzono go żywego, skoro się bronił; może zatem żyć jeszcze! — Tak, mogłoby to być — rzekł inżynier i zamyślił się głęboko. Dotąd zdawało się, że Ayrton, zaskoczony nagle w owczarni, padł ugodzony kulą, tak jak to później stało się z Harbertem; teraz mogli przypuszczać, że skoro zbrodniarze uprowadzili go z sobą do swej kryjówki, to może dotąd być jeszcze ich więźniem. Kto wie, czy który nie poznał w nim dawnego towarzysza z Australji, Bena Joycę, przywódcę bandy zbiegłych zbrodniarzy; mogli nawet przypuszczać, że Ayrton, jeżeli tylko żyje, dołoży wszelkich usiłowań, aby się wyswobodzić z rąk zbrodniarzy. W takim razie uda się wprost do Granitowego pałacu, gdyż nie może przypuszczać, że jesteśmy uwięzieni w owczarni. — A! chciałbym szczerze, aby on już był w Granitowym pałacu, i my z nim także. Wprawdzie te potwory nie mogą zburzyć naszego granitowego mieszkania, lecz mogą zrabować i zniszczyć zasiewy, ogrody i kurniki. Wszyscy koloniści podzielali życzenia marynarza, żaden z nich jednak nie pragnął tak gorąco wrócić do Granitowego pałacu jak Harbert, który wiedział, że obecność jego towarzyszy jest tam prawie konieczna i że tylko przez wzgląd na niego pozostali dotąd w owczarni. Myślał tylko o tem, aby jak najprędzej opuścić domek Ayrtona; zapewniał, że prędzej odzyska siły w Granitowym pałacu, oddychając morskiem powietrzem. Przekładał to nieraz Spilettowi, lecz ten nie chciał na to zezwolić, obawiając się, aby niedobrze zabliźnione rany nie otworzyły się w drodze. 29-go listopada koloniści rozmawiali z sobą, siedząc przy łóżku Harberta, gdy Top zaczął szczekać głośno. Cyrus, Gedeon i Penkroff pochwycili za broń i wybiegli z domu. Top szczekał i skakał przy samej palisadzie, ale widocznie były to oznaki radości, a nie gniewu. — Ktoś się zbliża! — Z pewnością! — Ale nie żaden z naszych wrogów. — Może Nab? — Albo Ayrton! Zaledwie zamienili z sobą tych kilka słów, kiedy ktoś jednym susem przeskoczył przez palisadę i stanął przed nimi. Był to Jow. — Zapewne Nab przysłał go do nas — rzekł reporter. — W takim razie — odpowiedział Cyrus — musiał nam przynieść karteczkę. Penkroff przysunął się śpiesznie do orangutanga. W istocie, jeżeli Nab chciał donieść coś ważnego, wynalazł sobie posłańca, który mógł przejść niezaczepiony przez nikogo, choćby nawet po wierzchołkach drzew. Cyrus nie omylił się: na szyi Jowa zawieszony był mały woreczek, w którym zawierała się kartka. Łatwo pojąć przerażenie i gniew kolonistów, gdy przeczytali następujące słowa: „Piątek o 6-tej rano. Rozbójnicy wtargnęli na płaszczyznę! Nab”. Spojrzeli po sobie w milczeniu i wrócili do domu. Co czynić? Rozbójnicy na płaszczyźnie, to ruina, zagłada, zniszczenie! Harbert wyczytał zaraz z twarzy towarzyszy, że położenie musiało się pogorszyć jeszcze, a gdy zobaczył Jowa, nie wątpił już, że nieszczęście grozi Granitowemu pałacowi. — Panie Cyrusie — zawołał — opuśćmy domek Ayrtona. Jestem już dość silny i chcę się oddalić. Gedeon zbliżył się do łóżka Harberta, przyglądając się czas jakiś chłopcu, i rzekł następnie: — A więc jedźmy! Zgodzono się odrazu, że trzeba przewieźć Harberta na wozie, sprowadzonym tu, jak wiadomo, przez Ayrtona. Nosze były dogodniejsze dla chorego, ale wymagały dwóch ludzi do niesienia, więc tylko jeden mógłby im towarzyszyć z bronią w ręku. Przyprowadzono wóz, do którego Penkroff zaprzągł onagę. Cyrus i Gedeon przenieśli Harberta wraz z materacem i położyli na wysłanym miękko wozie. Inżynier i Penkroff uzbroili się w dubeltówki. Spilett wziął swój karabin. — Czy nie czujesz się bardzo zmęczonym, Harbercie? — zapytał inżynier. — O! bądź spokojny, panie Cyrusie, nie umrę wam w drodze! Znać jednak było, że biedny chłopiec tylko wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywał gasnące siły. Serce Cyrusa ścisnęło się boleśnie, chciał już odłożyć wyjazd, gdy przyszło mu na myśl, że tem przywiódłby Harberta do rozpaczy, a tak silne rozdrażnienie mogłoby być szkodliwsze. — Ruszajmy! — rzekł drżącym głosem. Otworzono bramę, Top i Jow wybiegli naprzód, wóz wytoczył się wolno na drogę i zamknięto napowrót bramę. Cyrus i Gedeon postępowali z obu stron wozu, gotowi odeprzeć napaść; zdawało się jednak, że zbrodniarze nie opuścili dotąd płaszczyzny Pięknego Widoku. Nab, bez wątpienia, napisał karteczkę, gdy tylko się tam pokazali, to jest rano, a że teraz było zaledwie wpół do ósmej, droga prawdopodobnie dopiero wpobliżu Granitowego pałacu mogła być niebezpieczna. Pomimo to koloniści postępowali z największą ostrożnością. Jow, uzbrojony kijem, biegł w parze z Topem, zapuszczając się to w tę, to w ową stronę lasu, bez najmniejszej jednak oznaki niepokoju. Wóz toczył się bardzo wolno, w godzinę jednak po opuszczeniu owczarni koloniści zrobili cztery mile drogi i szczęściem bez najmniejszego wypadku. Zbliżono się do płaszczyzny! Milka jeszcze, a widać będzie już mostek na strumieniu. Cyrus był pewny, że złoczyńcy go nie zniszczyli, gdyż inaczej przecięliby sobie drogę do odwrotu. Nakoniec za ostatniemi drzewami lasu ukazało się morze, a wkrótce potem Penkroff, zatrzymując onagę, krzyknął z gniewem: — A nędzniki! potwory! Zarazem wskazał ręką kłęby dymu, unoszące się nad młynem, chlewkami i kurnikiem. Człowiek jakiś uwijał się przy zgliszczach; poznano w nim Naba. Towarzysze zaczęli wołać na niego, usłyszał ich i przybiegł. Zbrodniarze, spustoszywszy płaszczyznę, opuścili ją pół godziny temu. — A Harbert? — zapytał Nab z żywością. Gedeon wrócił do wozu: Harbert leżał zemdlony!